25 days of Christmas
by flaminglake
Summary: 25 Christmas themed drabbles plus boxing day. Read and review in the Christmas spirit, people! Merry Christmas all!
1. Chocolate Calenders

**25 days of Christmas**

**My Christmas Fanfic for 2011. 25 short drabbles in Araluen. Alas, I'm fifteen days behind, so I have some writing to catch up on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's apprentice**

**Chocolate Calenders**

"The first of december," Will smiled to himself. "Perfect."

For over the past few days, ever since he had acquired the calender, he had been in a fever pitch of excitement to see what kinds of chocolate it had in it. It was something new to Will, these chocolate calenders. Each day, to mark the passing of time until Christmas, he was allowed to open the flap and eat the chocolate inside.

Jenny had given it to him. An old friend of hers from Master Chubb's cooking school had invented them and as a favour, she was handing them around the village.

This chocolate, Will saw with interest, was in the shape of a reindeer. He wolfed it down and licked his lips. Then, he frowned, because he had to wait until the next day before he could eat more.

"Ah well," he shrugged and went on his way to hunt down bandits and such like, as Ranger's do from time to time.

When the peace in Redmont had been restored, Will decided to make his way up to the catsle to see his old mentor. On the way, he spotted Jenny, who beamed at him.

"Hi Will," she said, smiling all over. "I'm just doing my christmas shopping."

She held up a ladle made of metal. "For Master Chubb," she said with a grin. "so long as he doesn't use it on me."

Will winced. Jenny caught the look and laughed. "Oh, don't worry. You'll be fine, as long as you behave yourself. Than again, knowing Rangers, you probably won't."

Will smiled and shrugged, still watching the ladle warily. "I'm on my way to see Halt." he said.

Jenny nodded immediately. "Yes, I won't hold you up. I just saw him myself earlier today."

"You?" Will asked in surprise. He had no idea the cheerful girl was acquanted with his former mentor.

"I gave him a calender," she said.

"Ah," Will said. "I ate the first chocolate of mine this morning. It was really good!"

Jenny beamed. "Excellent, I helped Christine develop the recipe. See you round!"

Will waved goodbye, smiling to himself at her bouncing figure.

He made his way to Halt's rooms and knocked on the door.

"Come in," the grizzled ranger called.

Will glanced around the room, searching for Jenny's calender. He couldn't imagine Halt having such a bright, slightly childish calender on his wall. Then again, many years back he wouldn't have known Halt to always have a vase of flowers on his windowsill. Indeed, he spotted purple and orange flowers on a bedside table, but no calender.

"It hasn't changed much since you were last here," Halt said mildly, seeing his former apprentices curiosity.

"Jenny told me she gave you a calender, is all," Will explained.

Halt snorted. "I don't have time for such childish things."

"Oh, it's not that bad," Will sat down beside his mentor. "I quite like them."

"You would," Halt said with a shrug. "I'm more grown up than you."

"Old, you mean," Will said, then immediately regretted it when Halt fixed him with a glare.

"Sorry Halt," he said.

Halt shrugged angrily, but really he was glad the subject of the Calenders had been dropped. He was all too aware of the calender under his bed, all 25 chocolates already eaten.

Not that he particularly liked chocolate. It was just that it seemed so ridiculous to eat one piece a day. It was much less childish to eat all the chocolate at once.

Will didn't need to know that, of course.

**Eh, yeah, that was really bad. I had trouble coming up with 25 ideas so some are a bit... dumb. Anyway, hopefully the next one will be better. **


	2. Christmas tree

**Christmas tree**

"Second of December," Will said to himself as he ate another chocolate. Today it was a tiny, chocolaty tree. This was coincidental, since he had just purchased his christmas tree for the year and it now stood proudly in the corner of the cabin.

He took out his box of decorations. They were the same decorations he had used every year, since his first year of apprenticeship. The day he got them was still vivid in his mind.

…...

It had been roughly three months after the incident with the Kalkara. Looking back, that was the time when he and Halt had really begun to develop a close relationship, after Will had rejected an offer to the battleschool.

"What are we going to do for Christmas?" Young Will asked his mentor.

Halt glanced up from the report he was reading through with a frown. "Do? What do you mean do?"

"I mean..." Will paused uncertainly, then asked tentatively, "are we going to get a tree?"

Halt shook his head. "Why would we get a tree?"

Will shuffled his feet. "The ward always had a tree that we would decorate."

Halt shrugged, clearly unimpressed. "There are trees in the forest. If you want to look at a tree, feel free to go there."

He had gone back to his report reading then and the matter was dropped. It was nearing Christmas day when Alyss dropped by with a gift for her friend.

Will had just finished practising, and Halt reluctantly decided that yes, his shooting was up to standard for an apprentice and that Alyss was allowed to stay. Glowing with enthusiasm, Will gave his mentor a hug and led Alyss in.

Halt stood with his back to them, making himself a cup of coffee.

"You haven't got a tree?" Alyss asked, after looking around.

Will shook his head. "Halt doesn't like trees."

Alyss frowned. "Lady Pauline has a tree," she said. "And she has a big box of decorations as well. It must be the prettiest tree in Redmont."

"Remember the ward tree last year?" Will gazed up at the ceiling wistfully. "We all decorated it. Jenny made little chocolate hearts to put on it, remember?"

Alyss smiled. "Yes, and then you climbed it and it fell over and all the glass decorations smashed."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Will scratched his head sheepishly. "But the matron let us have another one."

"You weren't aloud near it," Alyss pointed out.

Will shrugged. "At least we had a tree. Christmas just won't be the same without one."

It had been the very next day, when a cursing Halt lugged a pine tree onto the balcony. Will's mouth fell open in shock.

"Halt! You got a tree!" he said in pure delight.

"Obviously," Halt snapped at him. "Are you going to stand there goggling like a total idiot, or come and help me."

Together, they had managed to drag the tree up into a pot and balance it with rocks.

Halt thrust a box of decorations at him. "There," he said, in his usual grumpy manner. "You can decorate it, since you wanted one so much."

"Thank you Halt!" Will said, already beginning to rumage through the glittering tinsel and shiny glass balls.

"Just make sure it's better than Paulines," Halt muttered.

…...

Back in the present, Will stepped back to examine his work. He smiled.

"Very artistic," he said. Ebony thumped her tail in agreement.

"Good girl, Eb," he said, pleased with her reaction. "shall we go up to the castle?"

For a moment, he fancied Ebony had said something along the lines of, _or you could work for once, _but he shook that thought away. Dogs were too loyal to be sarcastic.

Besides, he was allowed some time off in December. He hadn't seen Alyss at all yesterday.

**No idea how to finish it, lol**

**He, I can't decide if Halt got the tree because Will wanted one so much, because Pauline told him too (who I imagine is his friend or secret girlfriend at this stage in the books) or because he got competitive. Or all three?**


	3. Gingerbread

**Gingerbread**

"Plum tart? Apple pie? Cream roll?"

"No, no and no," Jenny said, smiling. She checked the oven quickly to make sure her cooking wasn't burning, keeping her masterpeice hidden from the curious eyes behind her.

"Carrot cake? Chocolate fudge? Or is it something savoury?"

Jenny pulled off her oven gloves and turned to face her interested boyfriend, a certain ranger called Gilan.

"No hints," she reminded him.

"Oh, come on," He rose from his seat and wrapped his arms around her. His lips brushed against hers. "Not even a little hint?" he whispered.

"Nope," Jenny said cheerfully. "It's a surprise!"

"Evil girl," Gilan murmured to her and was rewarded by a light tap with a wooden ladle. She always kept it close at hand.

"Ouch, you wound me," Gilan clutched his side dramatically and Jenny laughed.

"What are you even doing here, Gil?" She asked. "Not that I mind," she added hastily.

Gilan shrugged. "Oh, I just found myself with some spare time. The brigands and bandits are all busy decorating trees and present shopping, I suppose."

"Or stealing presents?" Jenny suggested.

Gilan shook his head. "I assure you, milady, everything is fine in my fief."

"Well then," Jenny said, still smiling all over as he kissed her. She responded warmly and was a little breathless when she pulled away. "Perhaps a noble man like yourself does deserve a hint."

Gilan grinned. "I would think so."

But the cook just spun away from his embrace. She flashed a cheeky wink. "Then again, perhaps not," she amended.

She checked the oven again. "Okay, they're done."

She swiftly pulled on her oven mits. Steam rose into the air as she opened the oven and took out her masterpeice.

"Don't look yet," she said. Gilan took no notice.

"Gingerbred," he said, leaning over her shoulder.

She whacked him playfully with her ladle. "I said don't look," she said with mock anger. "I still need to ice them."

"That's what these bowls are for," Gilan observed, uncovering one of them. "You have a lot of different colours."

"Of course, for all the people," Jenny explained. "I'm going to give them to people for a bonus christmas gift."

"See, this one is for the baron," she said. The gingerbreadman was a bit rounder than the others. Jenny carefully applied red and purple icing, with lolly buttons on his cloak. She applied brown icing for his hair and black liquorice stips for his eyes and mouth.

"Haha, that's cute," Gilan examined her work.

She proceeded to make Master Chubb and some of her cook friends that Gilan didn't recognise, including Christine who designed the chocolate calenders. She made Lady Sandra, the barons wife and Pauline. She also made Alyss, George, Horace and Cassandra, claiming she would send them their cookies.

"These ones are deformed," Gilan pointed out. Three cookies were less human shaped and more triangular.

"My cooking is never deformed," Jenny gave him a glare. "Watch and learn."

She used green icing to outline a person on the tiangular part. Then she mixed in a darker green, grey and brown, to make a mottled pattern.

"A ranger cloak," Gilan realised.

She did the same for the other two, then filled in the people with brown and grey clothes. One of them, she used grey to make a scruffy beard.

She handed one to Gilan. "Merry Christmas," she said.

"Merry Christmas," Gilan replied. "Though I'm a bit dubious about eating myself."

**I WANT RANGER COOKIES! ** **If anyone is skilled enough to actually make them, you should do so, post a photo online, and send me a link. ;)**

**I think it'd be really cute. And I'll write you any story you want, as a reward. **


	4. Lights

**Lights**

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR BOOK 8**

**This one is very short. **

Halt stood on the balcony, staring out at the night. Below him, the houses were laced with christmas lights, lanterns of coloured glass that glowed with an eery light, yet somehow peaceful. The houses were barely perceptable in the dark, but Halt could see the lines of green, red and gold lights marking the streets.

It was a truly beautiful sight. In ways, he found it melancholy. Caitlyn used to love hanging lights up in Hibernia. It was strange to think of Caitlyn. He could see her face in his minds eye, her dark eyes glowing, her hair bouncing around her face.

But that wasn't what she looked like. For Caitlyn had grown up apart from her big brother. He had seen her occasionally, on his various trips to Hibernia, and on those times, she had been an adult. And yet, in his mind, she was always a young child.

She had died and he had attended her funeral in secret. It was sad to think he would never see her again. However, he had steeled himself to a future without her many years ago and the girl he had grown up with had died long berfore that.

How strange time was. You grew and aged, each passing year you are slightly different. Still, the lights are hung. Had Caitlyn hung lights when he left? Had she missed him? Would she have smiled if he went up to her and told her he was still alive?

He didn't know. Maybe he didn't care anymore.

"Halt," he felt Pauline move beside him and rest her slender arms on the railing. "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here," she said.

In a rare moment of affection, he wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and he sighed softly, a white mist curling from his lips.

It was strange to think that if he could travel back in time and tell his younger self that one day he would live in Araluen, young Halt would have been sceptical. Back in those days, he would never have believed that he would age apart from his sister. He would meet a brother, a wife and a son. He would have close friends. He would be famous.

And Caitlyn would not know any of this.

"It's beautiful," Pauline said. "I can see why you like the view."

Halt bridled at this. No reason for his wife to believe him a sentimental old fool, he decided. "Not particularly," he said. "Let's go inside, I'm freezing."

And they entered the warmth of a home, shutting the door to the outside world, while above them that stars in the sky twinkled in their own christmas light display.

**Sigh... I _still _don't have a chirstmas tree. I want a christmas tree, dammit! Stupid rain causing landslides and floods (not proper, death toll floods, just overflowing rivers) and closing the roads so the traffic is deadlocked and it would take two hours to get into town to get a christmas tree...!**

**Seriously, it took my dad an hour and a half to get to work, where usually it would take ten minutes. **

**But actually this was all yesterday and it's mostly fine today. I just wanted to get that off my chest. It was quite exciting for me! Our driveway was in ankledeep water, I thought it was cool. **

**As you can see, nothing much happens in my life. ^.^'**


	5. Decorating

**Decorating**

Since Christmas was on the way, Redmont castle was in a buzz of activity. There were many preperations to be made, for the Christmas feast and such other things. Baron Arald was overrun with paperwork. There was so much to get organised.

It was times like this, Arald reflected, that Rangers really came in handy.

For today was the decorating of the great hall and many of his usual decorators were busy hanging coloured lanterns in the long halls. He had couriers running to do Master Chubbs bidding, to prepare him the ingrediants he would need for the feast, even though it was only the fifth.

When it came to the biggest part of decorating, he didn't want anything to go wrong. So the Ranger's were ordered to watch over the decoration of the great hall. They were told to make sure no one slowed down the progress and politely asked to lend a helping hand if necessary.

In reality, Arald just wanted more decorators.

"Damn that baron," Halt muttered to himself. He was single handidly holding up a massive pine tree, while the proffessional decorators tried to balance it with rocks.

"Watch your language," Will called from the other side of the room, a cheeky smile lighting up his face. He was helping to set up the long wooden tables.

"Just a bit more, Ranger Halt," the man in charge of decorating for Christmas said. His name was Simon Brandley. He was a tall man, but very thin and feeble looking. Halt wasn't sure if he always looked that way, or just because he was clearly nervous around the rangers.

"There," Simon said and Halt gratefully let the tree stand on it's own.

"Guard the Great hall indeed," the grizzled ranger muttered. "Arald just wanted more workers, dammit."

The tree swayed where it stood and the workers all leapt back, including Halt, who had no wish to be squashed by an oversized pine tree. He had always imagined his death more heroic than that.

"Now, to decorate," Simon said uncertainly. He glanced at the ranger.

"Ask Will," Halt grumbled, taking a seat on the long table. "He likes Christmas trees."

Simon cast a pleading look to Will. The young ranger shrugged. "Why not? I'm done here anyway."

"Excellent, thank you Ranger Will," Simon bowed his head. "And er... Ranger Halt... you don't think..."

"Don't sit on the table, Halt," A deep, flowing voice travelled easily across the room. Halt immediately leapt off the table.

Lady Pauline seemed to glide across the room. She smiled at them and Halt was the only one who saw the steel in her eyes.

"Pauline, what are you doing here?" Will asked.

Pauline smiled gently at him. "Oh, the baron told me Halt was here and I'd just thought I'd come see how things are going along."

Halt shifted nervously on his feet. It was a subtle movement that very few people noticed, but Pauline did and she inwardly grinned with satisfication.

"We need lanterns in here too, right? Halt and I will put those up," she offered. Simon bowed to her. His face was slightly red. Halt saw this and moved a little closer to his wife.

"Thank you, milady, that would be most appreciated."

"No need to be so formal. Call me Pauline," she gave him her most charming smile. Halt's frown deepened.

"I don't want to hang up lanterns," he said, fixing Simon with his most frightening glare. Simon cowered.

Pauline kicked her husbands calf. "Isn't that a shame," she said. "But you'll do them anyway, won't you dear?"

Halt scowled. "Yes," he muttered. "I'll do them anyway."

Will raised his eyebrows at this exchange. He still wasn't used to his former mentors new deference to his wife.

"Anyway," he heard Pauline say. "You like lanterns."

"I do not!" Halt protested. "Last night, it was just that I needed some fresh air."

"Oh, you're such a child sometimes."

"Ranger Will?" Simon tentatively prodded him to move.

"Coming," Will switched his attention to the task at hand. Aided by the workers, they hung shining balls and wrapped tinsel around the tree. They had to throw it to reach the higher parts, but Will's aim was good and it posed no problem.

"That looks beautiful," Pauline complemented them. She and Halt had already completed their task.

"It's a tree," Halt grumbled. He thought he saw Simon look up to thank his wife again and gave him a death glare. Simon shrank away.

"It needs a star though," Pauline pointed out, apparently unaware of the exchange. Then again, it was hard to tell with Pauline. She might be inwardly laughing at Halt. "Halt, stop looking at me like that."

Halt realised with a start that he had been staring at her suspiciously as he thought to himself. He turned away.

"We have a star," Simon showed them the gold star. "But someone will have to climb the tree to reach the top."

"I'll do it," Will said. He took the star from Simon and climbed swiftly up the tree. The branches at the top were wavering. He wasn't sure if they would be able to take his weight so he very carefully reached up to see if he could reach it without climbing further.

"How's it going?" Baron Arald burst in, completely unaware that everyone was holding their breath, waiting for the moment when the whole hall was finally ready for Christmas.

Will, who had focused his complete attention on the star, was startled by the barons entry. His foot slipped on the branch and he grabbed with his hands to regain his balance. It would have been fine, if only the tree was more stable. As it was, the whole tree toppled over, onto the long table, tearing the tablecloth and dragging a line of lanterns from the wall.

"Will?" Halt anxiously hopped up onto the table. Will groaned as he sat up. The workers matched his groan with even more intensity.

"I'm okay," Will said, rubbing his arm where it had been bruised.

"Let's just say you're not, so we don't have to redecorate this hall," Halt muttered, looking around at the devastation.

But of course, they all knew it would be Pauline who decided whether or not they had to help the workers fix up the mess.


	6. Mistletoe

**Mistletoe**

**Gah! It's already the 18th! I'll never get this done in time!**

"Isn't Christmas great!" Princess Cassandra beamed around Castle Araluens main hall, all prepared for the Christmas fief. "I wonder if Redmont had decorated their Castle yet?"

"I doubt it," Sir Horace of the oakleaf was standing beside her. "It's only the sixth."

Cassandra shrugged. "Well, maybe," she said. "But everyone has really been getting in the spirit of it this year!"

Horace smiled. "Yeah, I want to get into it this year too."

"Mmhm, same here," Cassandra stopped and leaned against the table. "But in my own way, y'know?"

"So no formal dresses and speeches?" Horace guessed and the princess nodded to him.

"You know it," she said. "I'd like to run in the woods in a tunic and tights and sing informal christmas carols around a fire with close friends."

"With Will playing his mandola?" Horace guessed and despite himself, he was slightly disappointed with the enthusiasm she showed at the idea.

"That's right!" Cassandra said. "I want people to be calling me Evanlyn and dropping off gifts that they know I'll like. I want to dance in the snow, make snowmen and not worry about the speech my father wants me to give."

"Go horse riding?"

"Yes!" Cassandra seized that idea. "I want to be out in the wilderness. I think that would be a great way to spend Christmas. And you know what else I want?"

"What's that?" Horace asked.

"I want to do all this with you."

"Oh," Horace's face flushed red. He was suddenly accutely aware that they were standing close together. Just to relieve the tension, he broke eye contact. And saw the mistletoe hanging above them.

"Ah," he said dumbly. The red hue of his face deepened.

"What is it?"

"Mistletoe," Horace mumbled, completely embarrassed.

Cassandra just smiled. "Well," she said, leaning towards him. "You know the rules, don't you?"

And just like that, his embarrassment was gone. What was he worried about? This was his friend, his lover, a wonderful girl who he was completely comfortable with.

His lips brushed hers. She wrapped her arms around his head, deepening the kiss. He held her slim waist in response. They stood together like that, in a vulnerable, intimate position. He and her became us. Me and you became we. An eternity flashed by for them, a promise that they would never be alone.

Later that night, Horace lay in bed and wondered if Cassandra had planned the mistletoe.


	7. Like owner, like horse

**Like Owner, Like Horse**

_Merry christmas, _Tug whinnied happily to his companion.

Abelard gave him a dry look. _It's only the seventh._

Tug tossed his head. _I know, I know. But I might not get to see you again before Christmas. _

_Sure you will. Halt always rides me down here. _Abelard gave his younger companion a reassuring nudge.

Tug shuffled his feet. He turned his head away.

_Is there something bothering you? _Abelard asked.

Tug sighed as best a horse could. _Yes, no... I don't know. It's nothing really. _

_It's not to do with Will's hurt arm is it? _Abelard asked, knowing how his companion often felt responsible for his master. _Because that was only a bruise. _

Tug shook his head. _No, that's not it. Though, I did have a feeling I shouldn't have let him leave me in the stables. He always gets into trouble when I'm not there. Like in Arrida, and Skandia. _

_Skandia wasn't your fault. _Abelard butted his friend lightly.

_I should have been there. _Tug said sadly. _I shouldn't have let him go to Celtica. _

Abelard sighed. _It was years ago, you must get over it, Tug. _

Tug nodded . _Yes, you're right. It all ended well. But actually, I was thinking about something else. _

_What is it?_

_It's just... _Tug hesitated, then decided to take the plunge. _I was wondering what to get Star for Christmas. _

Abelard nodded in understanding. _Ah, you mean that beautiful mare that Alyss rides?_

_That's the one. _Tug shuffled his feet, embarrassed. _Hey, what did you get Pauline's horse, Caramella?_

_What do you mean? _Abelard gave his young friend a sharp look. _There's nothing between Caramella and me!_

_Oh, come off it. _If a horse could grin, Tug would be. _Even Halt admitted he loves Pauline. _

_Don't be ridiculous. And don't worry about Star. Just save her an apple or something._

Tug dismissed that idea. _That's meaningless though._

Abelard rolled his eyes. _You just want to eat all the apples. You'll get too fat to run!_

Tug sniffed and twisted his head back to examine himself. _I'm as shapely and handsome as always! _Then a good thought occurred to him. _Maybe I'll write her a poem!_

_You do that. _Abelard muttered. Then, his ears pricked. _Halt's coming. _

_Yes, I hear, _Tug said proudly. _And Will._

"Maybe I'll write her a poem," Will was saying.

"You do that," Halt said. "Well, I'll see you tommorrow." He swung up in Abelards saddle.

"Bye, Halt," Will waved. He gave Tug a pat on the nose and retreated inside.

Like Owner, like horse.


	8. Reindeer

**Reindeer**

"Merry Christmas Ranger Will!" A passerby called. Will turned in the saddle to wave. This time of year, everyone wished everyone a merry Christmas.

"Are you feeling the Christmas spirit, Tug?" Will asked his horse, more because he had no one else to talk to than because he needed to know the answer.

_Horses don't have Christmas spirit. _Tug said, surprising his master.

"What? Of course you do!"

_No, that's reindeer. _

It bothered Will more than he would admit that his horse didn't care about Christmas. He couldn't get it off his mind. This year, everything had to be perfect! Tug would enjoy Christmas once he got into it, Will decided.

He remembered that not too long ago, Pauline had said that young men were serious about the strangest things. He thought she could be right, but he wanted his horse, who had been his companion for many years, to have a good Christmas.

And he saw just the thing in the shops.

…..

_I feel ridiculous. _

"You look perfect." Will admired his work. The shaggy horse had a pair of fake antlers strapped to his head. A necklace of holly was wrapped around his neck.

"Now you can enjoy Christmas in true spirit," Will smiled.

**Really short and dumb, I know. But I wanna get this done before Christmas so I'm in a rush. **


	9. First snow

**First Snow**

**Christmas snow... a foreign concept to me. In NZ christmas is beaches, barbeque ham, summer heat, iced drinks. I wish I could have a white Christmas...**

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR BOOK 9**

Will tossed and turned in his sleep. Sweat trickled down his face. His body was trembling under his blankets.

"Ah...!" He cried, thrashing out with his arms and legs. His left leg knocked painfully against the wall and the young ranger shot up, wide awake.

His chest rose and fell with raggid gasps. He reached up to wipe the sweat from his face.

"Damn," Will muttered, clenching and unclenching his jaw. He'd had that nightmare again. A warped memory.

In his sleep, he had been back in the dead forest in Picta, searching for purple cloaked assasins that he knew were lurking. He still remembered the terror like it had happened yesterday. The horrible, heart wrenching moment when Halt had cried out in pain. Will's body had turned to ice at the thought that his mentor might be dead. And in the dream, he rolled over Halt's dead body and stared into unseeing eyes.

Of course, Halt had survived, thanks to Malcolm. The genovesans were dead. It had all ended happily.

"Everythings fine," Will whispered to himself. "Halt's fast asleep with his wife."

He became aware of a scratching sound. He frowned, before he realised it was Ebony pawing his door. The cold kissed his bare arms as he slid from bed to open the door. The border sheperd dog whined softly and nudged his leg with her nose.

"Sorry, girl," Will reached down to pet her. "Didn't mean to worry you."

He dressed quickly. It wasn't the first time he'd had a nightmare and he knew from experience he would never get to sleep again.

He made himself a cup of coffee. The cup shook in his hands.

"Damn," Will said again. He felt weak and fearful; the aftermath of a bad dream.

Ebony flopped down under the table. He buried his feet in her fur. Her body was warm and comforting. But it wasn't her he needed to see.

"What do you say we go visit Halt?" he said.

Ebony raised her head at the sound of his voice. Will swung on his cloak. There had been times in the past, particularly after Skandia, that Halt would sit awake with him all night when he couldn't sleep. Will would fall asleep when the sun rose and wake in his own bed. Halt never said anything of it, just that half the day had been wasted and they would have to work hard for the rest of it. And that was good too, for Will would be too exhausted to dream by nightfall.

So he hoped his mentor wouldn't be too angry at being woken up in the middle of the night. Will just needed to see that he was okay, then he would go home.

He saddled Tug. The horse still had his christmas garb, but Will just wasn't in the frame of mind to smile. He left Tug and Ebony in the castle stables and wandered up the stairs.

The castle was, predictably, empty of movement. Torches still burned in the brackets on the walls. The shadows they cast gave the stone walls an eery feel.

He rapped on his mentors door. There was no reply so he knocked a little louder. He heard movement inside and hesitated. It had been a silly, impulsive decision to bother his mentor.

The door was pulled open to reveal a slightly disgruntled looking Pauline. Her hair was flowing free down her back and she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Will?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Before he could reply, an extremely grumpy voice called out, "Who the hell is awake this time of night? Tell them to get lost and come back to bed, Pauline!"

"It's Will," Pauline replied simply.

Halt appeared from a doorway. He had thrown a loose shirt on over his sleeping clothes and his hair and beard were even scruffier than usual.

"What happened?" he asked immediately.

Will's face coloured. He definitely hadn't been fully awake when he decided to come here.

"Ah, no nothing," he said awkwardly. "I'm going now."

"Wait, Will, come in," Pauline held the door open. She had a lantern in her hand and she set it down on the table. "Tell us what's wrong."

They were both staring at him, clearly worried.

"What are you doing here?" Halt asked. Will knew him well enough to tell that the sharp question was in no way intended to be rude- rather, Halt was fearful of the answer.

"Sit down," Pauline ushured him over to the couch. "I'll make coffee," she said and slipped away into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Halt asked again and Will knew he was never going to get away without telling his mentor.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I had a nightmare," he mumbled. He felt like a fifteen year old ward again, not a highly skilled ranger.

"Is that all?" Halt asked bluntly. "You woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me that?"

Will dropped his gaze to the floor. "I just wanted...to make sure you were okay... is all..."

"Okay? Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well," Will coughed. His face was bright red now. "In the dream.. we were fighting the genovesans again...and...you weren't."

Halt was stunned. A large part of his mind was flattered that his former apprentice cared so much about him, as he did for Will. But still, it had happened months back and it was time that Will let it go.

"Will, I'm fine. You and Malcolm saved me. It ended well." he said.

"I know that. But what if it hadn't!" Will dropped his head in his hands. "You were so close to..." he choked up. He couldn't say it. A warm arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"I'm fine," Halt said, more forcefully. "There are a lot of what ifs from the moment we are born. What if we had done this, or done that. But we can't go back and change the past. So we have to focus on here and now, or we'll make mistakes in the present, alright?"

"Mistakes like waking you up," Will said ruefully.

"_Exactly,"_ Halt said. "I don't like being woken up in the middle of the night."

"Sorry Halt."

"You should be," Halt snorted. Then, he frowned, because he hadn't actually meant it to sound quite the way it had.

"I mean to say," he continued. "Try to let these things go. But sometimes that's hard to do, so if you do need to come here, I don't mind. Much. Just not too often."

He hoped Will had gotten the point. He had tried to say that he would be there for the young man that had become his son, in his own roundabout way. He glanced around to see his wife smiling at him, with three cups of steaming coffee.

"There see," she whispered to Halt. "You can be sensitive when you try."

"Would you like to sleep on the couch, for tonight Will?" Pauline offered.

"No, I wouldn't want to be a bother," Will hurried to decline the offer.

"Look," Pauline pulled back the curtains. "It's snowing. You don't want to ride back in the snow, do you Will?"

"Besides," Halt said gruffly. "You can hardly be more of a bother now you've woken us up."

"Thank you," Will smiled at them both.

"The first snow of Christmas," Pauline said. "Redmont will be covered tommorrow morning."

"It's funny," Will laughed. "Jenny's chocolate calender had a snowflake chocolate for today."

"What chocolate calender is this?" Pauline asked and wondered why her husband was looking guilty.


	10. Snow fight

**Snow fight**

"That was quicker than I thought it would be," Halt said as the two rangers rode slowly back into Redmont.

"Yeah," Will agreed. "I didn't think they'd surrender that easily."

Behind them, tethered to the horses, were a string of bandits. They moaned and groaned and staggered along, shouting out an occasional curse when they tripped. The horses never stopped for them to regain their footing.

"I do wish they'd shut up though," Halt added mildly. "I might have to shut them up myself. With an arrow." He glanced back at the line of bandits. "It will hurt," he told them. There was no more moaning after that.

They dropped the bandits off to the baron.

"Now what?" Will asked.

"Patrol the fief," Halt replied. "Write our report. Don't think we have free time."

"This snow is really deep," Will said, not bothering to reply.

"It's snow," Halt was unimpressed. "It comes and goes every year. It's really not that exciting."

"Hang on, my shoelace is untied," Will said and dropped to one knee. Halt waited patiently. Unseen to him, Will scooped up a handful of snow.

When he straightened up, he spun around and hurled it at his former mentor. It hit Halt squarely in the face.

"I can't believe you fell for the shoelace trick!" Will cried in delight. Then he ran for his life.

Halt kept up easily and pelted him with snowballs. Every now and again, Will found a moment to hurl one back at his former mentor.

He ran into the forest. This was his area of expertese. He launched himself up a tree, snow shaking to the ground.

Halt slowed when he caught up, seconds later. He peered around, seemingly unsure where his enemy was. But his sharp eyes noticed a lack of snow on the branches of a tree, compared to the others and the pile beneath it.

Under the shadow of his cowl, his eyes studied the tree. He could just make out a shadowy figure, unmoving in the branches. He doubted a normal person, or even a less experienced ranger, would have noticed Will's position.

He knelt to the ground, pretending to search for tracks. The folds of his cloak hid the mound of snow he scooped up. His movements were fast as lightening as he sent the snowball spinning towards his target. Will didn't have time to react. Taken by surprise, he was knocked backwards from the tree and into a snow drift.

"Argh, I'll get you for that!" Will shouted as he leapt to his feet. He ran towards his mentor. Than stopped. Two snowballs spun out of nowhere and hit them both.

"A bit out of practise, aren't we?" Gilan stepped out from behind a tree.

"Gilan!" Will said. That was the second time he'd been surprised today. "What are you doing here?"

Gilan shrugged. "Oh, I had some free time, so I thought I'd come by."

"To see Jenny?" Will suggested with a grin.

"Well- gah!" Gilan brushed snow from his face. "Halt that wasn't fair, I was-argh- that's it!"

Soon the three of them were in a full out snow fight. They moved away from the forest and back into Redmont. The civilians were more than surprised to see three rangers messing around in the snow.

They built forts to protect them and pelted each other. Will's fort was paricularly strong. Gilan decided there was no way he could break through it unless he took desperate action.

He rose from behind his and moved silently across the ground. Will didn't notice and continued to hit Gilan's fort with snowballs.

"Aha!" Gilan said in triumph. He leapt to his feet and kicked over Will's fort, sending snow all over the younger man. A massive snowball hit the back of Gilans head, surprising him and sending him tumbling forward over Will.

"Looks to me as if I won," Halt said smugly. Gilan and Will, collapsed over each other, glared up at him.

Then the last snowball was thrown, slamming into Halt's face and spraying snow down his shirt.

"Doesn't look that way to me," Alyss said.


	11. Hot Drinks

**Hot drinks**

Will sipped at his coffee. This evening was bliss. He had a burning fire in front of him. A warm cup of coffee in his hands. And a beautiful blonde beside him.

"You didn't catch a cold, or anything, did you?" Alyss asked.

"A cold? Why would I catch a cold?" Will frowned.

"Oh, I was just making sure. I don't want you sick for Christmas. And there was that risk, what with you out playing in the snow yesterday," Alyss explained.

"I wasn't playing!" Will defended, his pride stung. "We were practising our Ranger skills."

"By throwing snowballs?"

"Er, yes," Will said. "It involves hiding and aim and throwing. The champion of the snow fight is clearly a very skilled ranger."

"Clearly, I am a very skilled ranger then," Alyss said, completely straightfaced.

"You cheated," Will muttered. "We didn't know you were playing."

Alyss only smiled. "Well, Ranger Will, if you're out on a mission and you get ambushed, you can hardly say it doesn't count because you didn't know they were after you."

"We weren't on a mission," Will said defensively. "We were..."

"Playing a game," Alyss finished for him.

Then she kissed him, just so he wouldn't get too upset. It worked, he deepened the kiss and they sat together, kissing by the fire. Even better, Alyss reflected, was that the coffee lay forgotten while they kissed. She knew how much Will loved his coffee.

So, logically, he must love her more.


	12. A time for family

**A time for family**

Crowley, head of the Ranger corps, sighed deeply. He was reading through what seemed to be the hundredth report of December. It was late night and his room was lit dimly by a single lantern.

He rubbed his eyes wearily. With a dull thud, his head hit the desk. The reports were even more painstaking than usual.

"Ah, I'll do it in the morning," Crowley said, trying to summon some enthusiasm.

He undressed and lay on his back in bed. The blankets were cold; unused. He was tired, but his eyes wouldn't close. Something was missing, something was wrong. He couldn't pick what it was. Crowley's heart was heavy and he didn't know why.

He wasn't feeling any better when morning came. For once, he had to drag himself out of bed. The report lay unwritten at his desk.

"I'll do it later," Crowley muttered. For now, he needed to cheer himself up!

"I'll go outside," he said. That always made him feel better. As Corps Commandant he rarely got the chance to leave the castle.

He wandered through the town. People smiled as they passed and he gave them ackowledging nods.

"Mummy? Mummy?"

Crowley glanced over. A small boy was standing alone on the pavement. His eyes were wide and tears dripped down his face.

"Ranger!" The boy cried. He ran over and grabbed at Crowley's cloak. "Mummy says you help people!"

Crowley blinked at him. He flashed an encouraging smile. "That's right. What can I do for you?"

The boy rubbed his wet eyes. "I lost my mummy. She was there...and now she's not!"

Crowley took the boys small hand in his. "Well then, let's see if we can find your mummy, yeah?"

"You will help me?"

"Of course. I'm a ranger, it's what I do," Crowley grinned. "The names Crowley."

"I'm Allan," the boy said. "Where is mummy?"

"Hmm, let's try this way," Crowley, who not surprisingly had no idea, suggested.

He led Allan down random streets, all the while his senses were attuned to his surroundings. Somewhere, he knew, a woman would be calling for her child. It wasn't long before his sharp ears picked up the sound. Crowley knew the town well and had no trouble navigating around the streets.

"Mummy!" Allan cried when he spotted her.

"Allan!" A round figure hugged her son. She had a teenage daughter and another son with her as well.

"Mummy, the ranger led me to you!"

"Oh," the woman looked up. Crowley had already identified her as coming from a relatively poor family from her clothes. A farmers wife or a castle servant. Such low rank people feared rangers.

But to his surprise, the woman gave him a wide smile. "Thank you!" she said. "Thank you Ranger!"

"It's my pleasure," Crowley gave a courtiers bow. "Have a nice day."

He watched Allan and his family chatting as they left and it came to him. That was it. The reason he'd been so depressed lately.

He was alone.

Christmas was a time for family. And since his family was long gone, he'd have to settle for the next best thing. Good friends.

He smiled at nothing in particular and strolled back to the castle to finish his report. He'd made his decision.

This year, he was visiting Castle Redmont for Christmas.


	13. Christmas Carols

**Christmas Carols**

"You're here again, Gil?" Halt said disapprovingly.

Gilan gave him a cheeky grin. "Oh, I had some free time, so I thought I'd pop over, see how it's all going."

"Do you actually do any work?" Halt asked.

"You wound me, Halt," Gilan clutched his heart dramatically. "Your words are so hurtful!"

"Oh please," Halt scoffed. "It takes more than my words to get past your thick head."

"Gilan!" Will, who had just walked into the room, greeted his friend. "How are you?"

"See Halt," Gilan grinned. "That's a welcome I like."

Halt rolled his eyes, but he stepped back to allow his former apprentice into the cabin. Gilan raised his eyebrows as he saw Alyss step out of a sideroom.

"Alyss, Gilan's here," Will said.

"I can see that," Alyss said calmly. "Good evening, Gilan."

"Good evening, Alyss," Gilan said. He tossed his cloak over the back of a chair, helping himself to a cup of coffee. The other three took the chance to have another cup as well.

"I trust Jenny's well?" Gilan asked casually.

Alyss smiled at him. "She'll be delighted that your here. Again."

"With the emphasis on 'again'," Halt put in.

"Why don't we invite Jenny over here?" Will suggested. "To join in the evening."

"I think the evening is cancelled now that Gilans here," Halt said.

"Now hang on," Gilan frowned. "What evening is this? If you're having a party, I'm all for it!"

"No, we were planning to have a night of Christmas carols," Will explained. "Well, me and Alyss were," he added, with a sideways glance at Halt.

"Great, count me in," Gilan said. "And we should definitely invite Jenny to join. She could make dinner."

"Now that's a plan," Will grinned.

…...

They did, in fact, end up inviting Lady Pauline as well, just to keep Halt in check. After a roast dinner, the six of them sat in the comfortable chairs. Will got out his mandola and tuned it.

Halt was grumbling the whole time. He refused to sing, but the others did. Jenny and Gilan danced around the cabin together. The couriers sang beautifully in sweet voices. Altogether, it was a pleasant evening.

Until, that was, Will mentioned he'd written his own Christmas song. The others all wanted to hear it, except for Halt, who had been against the evening from the start. Although, as Pauline had quietly pointed out, he could have left any time.

"Ahem," Will cleared his throat several times. "All right, here goes."

_You know Crowley and Gilan, and Will and Harrison, Richard and Lukas, and Markus and Jonny. _

_But do you recall..?_

_The most famous Ranger of all. _

_Halt, the grey beard ranger _

_had a very scruffy beard_

_and if you make fun of it_

_You'll know he is to be feared_

_All of the other Rangers_

_Like to laugh and call him names_

_Sometimes they'd make up songs_

_And compete in snowday games_

_Then one foggy Christmas eve_

_The Baron came to say_

_Halt, with your scruffy beard_

_Won't you make those bandits scared_

_Then how the rangers loved him_

_Because he did all the work_

_They only had to do stuff_

_When Ranger Halt was hurt_

"I'm still working on it," Will said. "I don't like the last verse...and I wanted to put something about his hair looking like he cut it with a saxe knife."

"Why didn't you?" Alyss asked.

"It didn't ryme," Will explained.

"OUT!" Halt bellowed suddenly. They all jumped. "All of you, OUT!"

"Even me, dear?" Pauline asked innocently.

"No, you can stay," Halt said. They all knew he didn't have the courage to anger his wife. "But the rest of you, OUT!"

"Isn't this my house now?" Will pointed out. But even he wavered under the deathglare and they all filed out.

So that night, Gilan stayed at the castle, Jenny and Alyss went home, Halt and Pauline had a romantic evening in the cottage, and Will spent the night up a tree.

**OMG, I just thought of a cool challenge. Wouldn't the best Christmas challenge be to change famous christmas songs into ranger related songs? **

**Lol, I know, my one sucked, but I'm in a rush here. Anyway, I think it'd make a cool challenge, or contest. But I suppose it's kinda like the men in cloaks disney challenge. **

**Oh well, just an idea. I don't go on the forums, so I don't really do challenges. But whatever, if any of you wanna do it, let me know, I'll review ya ;) **


	14. Candy canes

**Candy Canes**

Alyss's parents died in the battle of Hackham heath, against Moragarath. She never knew them. She has no memories of them. But she has lots of memories of other things.

Like when she was five.

"Here Alyss," The matron of the Ward, Suzie said. She handed the small girl a candy cane.

"What is it?" Alyss asked. She took the lolly and stared at it.

"It's called a candy cane," Suzie said. "Everyone gets one. It's a lolly."

"I like lollies," Alyss said happily. She took a tentative lick. "It's good!"

"Haha, I'm glad," Suzie ruffled her hair. "Let's give one to the others."

Will, her friend and wardmate, was jumping on the sofa. Her other friend Jenny was with him and, sitting on the floor watching, was the new ward, Horace Altman.

"Candy canes for everyone," Suzie said.

"They're good," Alyss gave hers another lick.

Will accepted his, studying it intently. Jenny sucked on hers.

"Flavoursome," she said. It was her latest word.

Horace stuffed his in his mouth. Many years later, with the wisdom that comes with age, Alyss would think back and realise that the boy's parents had died recently and his maddening grief was what caused him to lash out.

He snatched Wills candy cane and tossed it from the window.

"Waaah, my stick!" Will cried. Tears sprung to his eyes.

"Candy cane," Suzie corrected him automatically. Then she lifted Horace into her arms. "Oh dear, what did you do that for, love?"

Alyss moved towards her distraught friend. She glanced at her candy cane, to his tear stained face. She held it out to him.

"You can have mine," she said.

Will blinked at her. He accepted the lolly. Wordlessly, he broke it in half, and handed one half back to her.

"We'll share," he said, his smile lighting up his young face. "Friends share."

"Aha, friends share!" Alyss agreed happily.

**I actually hate candy canes...**


	15. Santa Claus

**Santa Claus**

This, Halt decided, was the absolute worst day of his life.

He glanced down at his red suit, stuffed with pillows to make it more bulky. His boots were shined with black polish. They pinched his feet when he walked. Worst of all was the long white beard he had tied around his face- fake, of course.

"You need your hat," Will said.

Halt snatched the red hat and shoved it on his head, the pompom at the end falling over his face. He pushed it back.

"I must say," Will grinned. "It looks good on you!"

Halt looked at him for a long moment. "Likewise," he said.

His former apprentice was also dressed in a ridiculous outfit. Will had a light green tunic and pants, with the same pinching black boots. His hat was also green and, like the rest of Will's clothes, decorated with bells.

"You think?" Will asked. "I was worried it'd make me look fat. Like yours."

Halt glowered at him. "You should have dressed as a clown." he muttered.

"Now, that's not Christmassy," Will said. "Come on, it's not that bad."

"I feel ridiculous," Halt growled.

_Me too. _

"Oh, don't you start," Will turned to his horse. Tug now had a red nose to complete his reindeer outfit. Abelard was dressed the same, but without the nose. There was only one Rudolf.

This humilation had all started the previous day with the baron.

"Halt, Will," Baron Arald had said, glancing at the elegant courier beside him. "I have a favour to ask."

"What is it?"

"Well, as you know, things have been rather hectic lately – what with all the preperations," Arald began. "And some of the castle wards have been getting in trouble."

"The wards?" Will was surprised.

"We think they need some entertainment," Arald explained.

"Entertainment," Halt repeated in a flat voice.

"Er, yes. So I thought, who's free? And, clearly, you two are."

"Where is this going?" Halt asked slowly.

Arald gave him a disarming smile. "Ah, you see. I thought, we'll get Halt and Will to dress as Santa and an elf, that should entertain them."

"Indeed," Pauline said, a smile playing at her lips.

And, of course, Halt could hardly refuse in front of his wife.

Here they were, just outside the ward. Will rested his hand on the doorknob.

"Okay, When we go in, say ho ho ho," he told his mentor. Halt gave him a frosty glare.

"Just try not to scare them," Will pleaded. The glare never wavered.

The young ranger sighed and opened the door. "Ho ho ho!" he cried. "Guess who's here to see you!"

Six young children leapt up. "Santa!" they yelled and ran towards them.

Four of them attatched themselves to Halt, clinging to him. Halt had to stagger into the room. He shook his arm, trying to dislodge them, to no avail.

One of the children was more interested in the horses. "Ruduf! Ruduf!" he cried. Will smiled to himself. That child would be going to horseschool when he was fifteen, he was sure.

The sixth child, a small girl with dark plaits, hung back. "Santa says ho ho ho, not da elf!" she said.

"Not this Santa," Halt said dryly.

"Den you're not Santa!" the girl cried.

Will hurried to comfort her. "No, no, this is Santa. He just has a sore throat, so I'm ho ho ho-ing for him."

"Oh, okay," the girl said. "Sorry Santa."

"Why don't you let Santa come in," Will said. "He'll sit here and then you can all take turns to make a Christmas wish."

He pulled a chair out for a grumpy Halt to sit in.

"Line up," he instructed the children. "Say your name and what you want for Christmas and you're wish might come true."

Suzie, the matron of the ward, smiled a greeting at Will. She leaned against the door frame. Will knew that she would do her best to make their wishes come true.

He lifted the first girl onto Halt's lap. "Lizzie," she said. "Can I have a doll with pwetty clothes? Please? Please?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Halt said. He was surprisingly gentle when he put her down.

"Next up then," he muttered, then "best get this over with," under his breath.

The horse school boy wanted a horse, but Will guessed he would get a toy one. There were three more boys all wanting toy swords or wooden action figures. Last up was the girl with the plaits.

"I don't want a wish," she muttered.

"Now, come on Emily," Suzie lifted the girl up onto Halt's lap. "Tell Santa what you want."

"I don't want anything."

"There must be something," Suzie encouraged. "Dolls? A toy? New clothes?"

"Come on," Halt said impatiently. "I don't have all day."

Emily glared at them all. "Fine, I'll say what I want. I want my parents back."

The silence that followed this was somehow deafening.

"You can't give that to me, can you?" Emily said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Even Santa can't give me what I really want."

Will lowered his gaze to the floor. She was right. No one could give an orphan what they really wanted. He remembered all too well coming up with stories to explain his fathers heroic death. He had wanted parents badly.

There had been long nights of wishful thinking. Jealous moments when he saw normal kids with their family. Then, when he was fifteen, the choosing and he still didn't know what he could be. His skills were useless, so he thought. But Halt had taken him under his wing and trained him to be a ranger.

Halt. Halt who had become a father to him and later, given him a mother in Pauline. Will had gotten his wish after all, his wish to have parents. It wasn't hopeless. Some bonds were stronger than blood.

"You're right," Will said, kneeling down beside her. "Santa can't give you parents. But maybe someone else can. You're young, Emily. There are so many people you are yet to meet. People you don't know exist may become your closest friends. I was an orphan too, you know."

"You were?" Emily stared up at him. "An elf orphan?"

"Ah, right, in Castle Elfs orphanage," Will said, remembering that he was supposed to be Santa's assitant. "I wanted nothing more than to meet my parents. But then, when I turned fifteen, Santa took me in."

"Santa's nice!" One of the children said, patting Halt's leg.

"I got to know Santa," Will continued, ignoring the interjection. "We became good friends and we fought the... um... bad elf monsters together. He became like a father to me."

"I want to fight the bad elf monsta's!" A boy shouted, waving an imaginary sword.

"Anyway, Emily, the point is that you might meet someone who will fill in the gap where your parents should be. And maybe you don't understand now, but someday you will."

Emily blinked up at him. "Okay, I'll make another wish!" she said, her childish eagerness back in her face.

Will and Suzie exchanged a smile. "Wish away," Will said.

"I wish that Santa would ho ho ho!" Emily said. She couldn't fathom why Will and Suzie were laughing at this.

This was definitely the worst day, Halt reflected.


	16. Relax

**Relax**

George Carter rushed around the scibeschool, with his arms full of papers.

"Here," he thrust one at another young scribe. He continued his fast walking, handing them out to everyone.

With a thud he sat down at his desk. No, he had no time to rest. He leapt to his feet again. There was so much to do!

None of the other scribes were working. They sat around, talking about their families and prepared gifts and sweethearts.

George had no time for any of this! As no one else was working, it was down to him!

"George," a young woman scribe said softly. Her name was Simona and she was the object of George's affections. She didn't know about his crush. He didn't plan to tell her. He was sure it unrequited.

"What are you doing/" he asked her. He had expected more of Simona, but she was as useless as the rest of them. "There is so much to be done!"

Simona smiled. "George."

"We have to file this. Fill out this. And this. I cannot understand why no one has been willing to work recently-"

"George," Simona cut him off. "It's nearly Christmas. Just relax."

"How can I relax when-"

"George," She stopped him with a soft finger to his lips. "We'll do it after Christmas. For now, this is our time to have a break. Even the scribemaster isn't working." She pointed to the sleeping figure at his desk.

"If we do work now, we can relax when it's done," George pointed out.

"It's never done," Simona told him. "Christmas is not about work. So relax, alright?"

"Alright," George set his feet on the table. He sighed and let his body lose it's stiffnes. "I'll let you win that debate."

Simona smiled. "Honey, I always win," she said.

**Eh, yeeeaaah. I thought I'd put some George in there. Ol' George needs a Christmas too, I suppose. He's so boring though, that's why the chapters boring. Well, I could have written it better if I wasn't in such a rush... Oh well, I just want to get it done and move on. **


	17. Gifts

**Gifts**

Ebony bounded beside her master, who was on Tug. The wind ruffled her black and white fur. It moved in such a way that would be captivating to anyone that looked. Then again, it always did.

_I look good_, Ebony thought to herself. She shook her coat, loosing pace as she did so, and had to run to catch up to Tug. It didn't bother her. She was an excellent runner.

"We're home," Will said. He dismounted and led tug into the stable. Ebony knew from experience it would take him a while to brush her down. She moved around the cabin to explore.

A movement in the grass. Ebony pounced. She missed. Crouching down low, her nose twitched. She knew the scent. A rat. She could catch rats. How fun!

She stalked behind it, following her nose. There! She leaped and seized it in her mouth. She shook her head from side to side to kill it.

"Will!"

Ebony glanced up. Visitors in her territory. She crept forward, the rat still held in her jaws. Ah! It was Jenny! That was okay, she liked Jenny.

The cook had a wrapped parcel in her hands. Ebony watched as she exchanged the parcel with Will. Her master seemed happy. He liked receiving gifts.

She moved forward, her tail wagging slowly from side to side. Will was inside now, putting the present under the tree. Ebony dropped the rat on the ground and scratched the floorboards to get his attention.

Strangely, he didn't seem to like her gift as much. Maybe he was bashful?

"Out!" Will ordered. He tossed the rat out the window. Ebony slipped outside, a little confused.

Perhaps he only liked receiving presents from beautiful blonds? Yes, that must be it. Why else wouldn't he appreciate a perfectly good rat?

_Maybe I'll give it to Halt instead..._


	18. The Scrooge

**The Scrooge**

Suzie led the children into the main room. They all sat in assigned seats, with the smallest in the front row, to the tallest at the back. This time, there was not just the six youngest children, but all the years up to the fourteen and fifteen year olds.

At the front of the room, the usual plush chairs had been moved away to make room for a stage. A red curtain was currently separating the stage from the noisy audience.

"Settle down now!" Suzie called. She poked her head behind the curtain.

"Everything ready?" she whispered.

"No," Halt said with ill temper. Pauline gave him a sharp kick.

"Everything is fine," she said smoothly.

"This is ridiculous," Halt growled and was steadfastedly ignored.

"You were such a hit with the children as Santa," Suzie pleaded. "They'll love it." She ducked out and moved to the center of the stage before he could change his mind.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" She called, flourishing her dangling sleeves. "I now present to you a Redmont Ward production- The Scrooge!"

The curtains rolled away to reveal Halt in a drab brown and grey suit, sitting at a desk and filing reports. "There are so many reports. Why are there so many?" Halt said in a flat voice.

"More emotion would be nice," Pauline murmured from backstage.

Halt glared at her. "I hate these damned reports!" he yelled. The children all gasped and moved back. "How's that for emotion?"

"Halt! Don't swear in front of children!" Pauline was appalled.

Gilan quickly stepped onstage. "My dearest uncle, Ebenezer Scrouge!" he cried. "Won't you come to my fief this year for a Christmas party?"

"I like parties!" a small child piped up and was immediately shushed by her neighbours.

"I don't think so," Halt said curtly. "Your fief must be chaos with the amount of time you've been spending here."

Gilan gave an exaggerated sigh. "Well, perhaps you might care to help me raise funds for the poor?"

"No, thank you," Halt shook his head. "I'm not that rich."

"Oh, but uncle," Gilan said with an edge to his voice. "You are rich."

"Am I?" Halt shrugged. "I can't think of a good reason to say no then."

"You're not trying," Pauline hissed.

"Excuse me, I don't think I ever agreed to this," Halt muttered.

"I'll be going then, uncle," Gilan said loudly to drown him out.

"You do that," Halt said.

Suzie ran on stage and the curtains shut briefly. Behind her, the actors hurried to change the scene.

"Ebenezer Scrooge did not like Christmas," Suzie told the children. "He went home and planned to spend Christmas eve alone."

The curtains opened again. This time there was a bed that Halt sat in.

"Christmas is horrible," he said. "Particularly when you have to do pathetic plays for little kids."

"Ebenezer Scrooge," Pauline called, gliding onto the stage.

"Hello," Halt said.

"I am a ghost," Pauline shot her husband an angry glare. "Don't you remember me? I am Jacob..ina..Jacobina Marley, your old friend."

"And you're an excaped convict are you?" Halt asked with a glance at the chains around her leg.

"I was greedy like you," Pauline told him. "Because of my greed, I am bound to this world as a ghost. You risk the same fate. You're only chance is this visit from three spirits: the ghosts of the past, present and yet to come."

"All played by the same person," Halt muttered and Pauline swung a kick at him. "Damn, woman, you really are an escaped convict!" he added, rubbing his leg.

"First, the ghost of Christmas past will take you on a trip," Pauline said and rested her hand on her husbands forhead.

The curtains were quickly drawn again.

"The ghost of the past took Scrooge to his time when he was training at scribeschool," Suzie said.

Will, who was playing young Scrooge, pretended to be doing something at a table. "Even at Christmas I have to stay here and study," he said. "My father does not care about me at all. He won't let me come home."

He turned to face the audience. "And if no one cares about me, why should I care about them?" he shouted. The children all began yelling reasons.

Halt and Pauline were standing nearby. "This is what you were like," Pauline said. "How you still are, actually."

"What's your point?" Halt asked.

"Watch," Pauline said. "This is a few years later. You are a scribe now."

Alyss strode onto the stage. "Ebenzer," she said firmly. "I, Belle, the woman you are engaged to, have had it with your money making schemes. I'm breaking up with you!"

"Wait, Belle," Will said. "I care more about you than my money!"

"Oh," Alyss said. "Well, I can hardly-"

"And they separated!" Suzie said overtop of them, waving them off the stage. "That break up is what made Scrooge so bitter!"

"Now, I am the ghost of Christmas present," Pauline said. "Let me show you the present."

The curtains were drawn again to change the scene.

"The ghost of Christmas present brought Scrooge to a poor family called the Cratchits." Suzie narrated. When the cutains opened, a crudely painted backdrop of crops was shown.

Halt and Pauline still stood at the side of the stage, watching. Gilan and Jenny, now wearing different clothes, pretended to be husband and wife. Will was also on stage, with a pair of crutches.

"We are so poor," Gilan said dramatically. "I spend all day tending to the crops. My son is lame and cannot help me. Yet I love my family dearly."

"Who is that family?" Halt asked blandly, having been berated backstage for his variations off the script.

"This is the Cratchit family," Pauline explained. "Their son is lame but they cannot afford medical care, or barely enough to eat. His name is Tiny Tim."

"Because he's so tiny, I suppose," Halt reasoned.

"You're not that tall yourself," Will shot back at him. "I mean, I'm looking forward to Christmas, mummy, even though we can't afford a turkey."

"You're a sweet heart," Jenny said. "I couldn't have asked for a better son. Or a better husband," she added with a sideways glance at Gilan.

"Nor I a better wife," Gilan said.

"Will Tim die?" Halt asked bluntly, receiving gasps from the audience.

"Yes," Pauline replied.

The curtains closed.

"The final ghost, the ghost of Christmas yet to come, took Scrooge to a graveyard," Suzie said.

This time, the props were simple. There were two painted gravestones on the stage.

"Whose is this?" Halt asked.

"_This _one," Pauline pointed to the other grave, "is the grave of Tiny Tim. He succombed to his illness."

"How sad."

"Indeed." There was a pause. "Do you wonder about the other one?"

"Not really," Halt said.

"Scrooge wondered about the other one," Suzie put in.

Halt rolled his eyes. "I wonder about the other one."

"Very well, I will tell you," Pauline said. "Since you wonder so much. That is your grave. No one comes to mourn you, Scrooge. No one cares."

Halt glanced to the graves, to her, to the audience. "Weep. Sob. Cry. Please, oh please, let me have another chance. I will be a better man. Sob."

"Scrooge suddenly awoke and it was Christmas morning," Suzie said. The props were quickly replaced and Halt sat in the bed once more.

"Oh, joy, I was given another chance," Halt said. "To humiliate myself."

"From then on, Scrooge was always generous, happy and caring." Suzie finished. "He loved Christmas and doing Christmas shows. Er, he kept it hidden inside though," She said, glancing at Halt's stony expression.

The audience applauded.

"There, that wasn't so bad," Pauline gave her husband a quick kiss.

"The end," Suzie said.


	19. Mission

**Mission**

On the nineteenth of Christmas, the baron called the rangers into his office.

"I have a mission for you-" he began, but Halt cut him off.

"No," he said firmly.

"No?" Arald looked somewhat bemused.

"No," Halt repeated. "I am not decorating the hall, or dressing as Santa, or giving shows to orphins."

Arald chuckled at the memory, but his face soon sobered up. "No, Halt, Crowley sent this in for you."

"Then why didn't he send it directly to me?" Halt challenged.

"He wanted to make sure you didn't just ignore it," Arald explained. "He was worried you might put it off until after Christmas, but it's an important mission that has to be done immediately."

Halt listened quietly as Arald outlined the mission, showing them Crowley's message and organising details. Will had to question him here and there. Halt let him do it. The younger ranger knew the right questions to ask.

All Halt could think of was that this was a real mission, in Gallica, and that Pauline was going to kill him!

…...

"You really have to go away?" Pauline's face was completely blank. "You and Will?"

"It can't wait until after Christmas?" Alyss pleaded.

Halt and Will exchanged a glance. "No, it's very important," Halt said.

"But you can't tell me what it is? Ranger secrecy, right?" Pauline said. Her voice was flat and emotionless.

"I'm sorry," Halt said helplessly.

Pauline shrugged and looked away. She took a deep breath, turned back and gave him a kiss.

Alyss did the same to Will. "Make sure you come back," she whispered.

Will stroked her soft hair. "I'll always come back," he said.

"Try to be back before Christmas," Pauline instructed and the two rangers promised they would try.

Though really, Halt thought as he mounted Abelard, what was the chance they could travel to Gallica, finish a mission, and get back home in five days?


	20. Decisions

**Decisions**

Horace stood on the high teraces of Castle Araluen, staring out at the scenic view before him. As always, the site was beautiful. The whole town was blanketed with snow. The clouds above were white and Horace sensed another snowfall was on it's way.

Castle Araluen was by no doubt a wonderful place to spend Christmas. The people were generally friendly, except for a few nobles that Horace steered clear of anyway. It was, by far, the most beautiful castle in the kingdom.

Best of all, he had Cassie with him. It would be a pleasant Christmas, he was sure, with the royal family. But that was the end of it. He had friends here for sure, just none as close to him as his old ones.

The problem for Horace, was that Redmont was also a magnificent place to spend Christmas. The decorations held their own against Castle Araluens, the food might even surpass. And Will was there, as well as Halt, who had become like a vastly respected uncle. Also, there were all his childhood friends that he hadn't seen for months, Alyss and Jenny and George. Sir Rodney would be there as well, and Horace knew Baron Arald quite well. There was also a chance that Gilan, another friend, might come to see Jenny.

Horace wanted to spend Christmas with all those people. But he also wanted to spend it with Cassandra. And he knew he couldn't have both.

"Horace," the princess said, almost like his thoughts had summoned her.

"Hey," he turned to her. His arms wrapped around her slim body of their own accord. She leaned into him, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"You haven't visited Redmont in a while," she said. Sometimes Horace wondered if she could read his mind.

"No, I haven't," he agreed.

"You want to celebrate with Will and the others, don't you?" Cassandra pulled back to smile at him. "My dad was talking about it with me. He wanted me to tell you that he didn't mind if you cancelled our Christmas to go spend it in Redmont."

"I'm not cancelling," Horace tried to say.

"No?" Cassandra said, still smiling. "That's good, I want you for myself. But Horace, I just wanted to say, I don't mind either. If I could, I would go with you."

"Why don't you?" Horace said, a little breathlessly. He took her hands in his. "The rules have never stopped you before. You could come with me."

Cassandra was already shaking her head. "Then dad would be all alone. As king, he can't desert his post."

Horace sighed.

"Go," she encouraged. "We'll have our own Christmas tonight. You can leave tommorrow."

"But-"

"Horace," she shushed him. "We have all the time in the world. Who knows when you'll next get an excuse to leave? Go."

Horace nodded slowly. "Okay. Thanks, Cassie."

"You can thank me by spending today with me," Cassandra told him and pulled him in for a kiss.


	21. Homesick

**Homesick**

It was late night of the twenty first. In Gallica, Halt and Will lay in the open air. There was no rain and their bed rolls kept them warm, so the rangers had decided to not bother pitching their tents.

Will was breathing deeply, his eyes tightly shut. To an observer, he was fast asleep. But in fact, his mind was wide awake.

What terrible timing for a mission! All that excitement, all the preperations, all the anticipation and they weren't even going to be home for Christmas. The worst part was, last year they hadn't been home either.

"Halt?" he murmured. To his surprise, Halt did not snap at him.

"What is it?" he asked. Clearly, the older ranger had not been sleeping either.

"I miss Alyss," Will said glumly. "Do you think she'll forgive us for leaving again?"

"She won't lie it," Halt admitted. "But she loves you so she'll be happy again when you come home safe."

"I just wish the mission didn't have to happen now," Will said. "It won't take too long to complete, though." he added hopefully.

"We have to allow extra time to sail home," Halt told him. "Now sleep."

Will fell silent. Somewhere in the darkness, an owl hooted.

"Halt?" he asked again.

"Mmmm?"

"Do you think we'll get back in time?"

Halt rolled over. In the night, his eyes looked even darker than usual.

"I'll shoot anyone who trys to stop us."


	22. Hope

**Hope**

"Have a hot drink," Pauline handed her young friend a cup of coffee. Alyss accepted it gratefully.

"It's the twenty second," she said. "There's no way he'll be able to celebrate Christmas with me," she said.

Pauline sighed deeply and sat down beside her pupil. "I know. But we just have to accept it. That's how things are when you fall for a ranger."

"Still," she added. "I did think that maybe this year, they'd be with us."

Alyss sipped her drink. "Next year then," she said, trying to be strong.

Pauline slid a comforting arm around the younger girls shoulders. "They might still make it."

"It's a slim might," Alyss said miserably.

"It's a 'might' nonetheless," Pauline told her. "A 'might' is a shred of hope. And we are dealing with two of the kingdoms most skilled rangers. A shred of hope to them, is a broad ribbon to seize hold of."

"That made no sense," Alyss said. "But I think I see what you're trying to say."

"Good," Pauline took a sip of her own drink. "If the worst comes to the worst, you can always leave for a mission on his birthday."


	23. Christmas Miracle

**Christmas Miracle**

"I cannot believe we finished them off that quickly," Will said as the two rangers wandered along the coast.

"Yes, it was certainly a job well done," Halt agreed. "But as a consequence, we have no idea where we are."

"At the coast," Will pointed to the waves crashing against the shore.

"Thank you, that helps a lot," Halt said with sarcasm. "You do realise we have to find our ship or we'll have no hope of getting home in time?"

"I know," Will said.

They walked along the coastline in silence. They knew all too well that they had to find the ship soon. It would take three days for the fastest ship they could find to get them home. That meant they might just make it in time for the end of Christmas, if they were lucky.

"What's that?" Will pointed to a speck rocking on the distant sea.

"Must be a ship," Halt said. "It's no use to us."

The ship was rapidly growing bigger and more defined.

"It's moving very fast," Will said. "You don't think it could be a Skandian ship? One of the heron designs, I mean."

Halt glanced sidealong at his young friend. "Could be. Shall we ask for a lift?"

They leapt up to the highest site of rocks they could find and started waving their cloaks around. The ship angled towards them. It soon became apparent that it was indeed a Skandian ship.

Halt stepped down and let Will continue waving his cloak. He was already thinking up an argument for why some random Skandians they had never met should give them a lift back to Araluen, when the woflship landed by them and he spotted Erak on the deck.

"Erak!" Will said eagerly, hopping over the railing. Halt followed suit.

"Well, well," Erak said. He gave them both bonecrushing hugs that sent them sprawling, gasping for breath. "What have we here? You two are the last people I would have expected to meet. What trouble have you got youselves into this time."

"If I remember rightly," Halt said, "Last time we saw you, we were rescuing _you _from the trouble _you _had gotten into."

"Minor details," Erak waved it away. "I suppose you're about to ask a favour for that?"

"That's right," Halt said. He explained that he had to be back at Araluen before Christmas, to some muted laughter.

"I see," Erak rubbed his greasy beard thoughtfully. "And you expect us to turn around, now that we're nearly home, just to drop you off home?"

"Exactly," Halt said straightfaced.

Erak grinned. "Well, I suppose it's a good enough excuse to not go back to my oh so boring Oberjarl duties for a while! Let's go!"

…...

The Wolfship sailed up a river, getting as close to Redmont as possible. The new heron design of the sails made Skandian ships the fastest ships in existance and it was now the night of the twenty third. Halt and Will gave the Oberjarl their thanks. The unloaded the horses and rode into Redmont.

Then the Rangers each went to find their loves.

Halt found his wife fast asleep. He lit a lantern so he had light to see by while he changed into his sleeping clothes. Carefully, as not to wake her, he lifted the blankets and slid in.

"Turn out the light," Pauline said softly. He kissed her forehead and obliged.

"You're back," Pauline said, rolling over to kiss his lips.

"I'm back," Halt smiled in the darkness.

"I'm glad."

"I know."

"Good," Pauline snuggled deeper into the warmth of the blankets. "Now let me sleep."

Alyss was still awake, staring into the flames of the fire, when Will knocked on the door. Slightly confused- because who would be knocking so late- she opened the door.

"Will!" she gasped.

He moved forward and embraced her. "I promised I'd be back, didn't I?" he murmured into her hair.

"You did," Alyss agreed, too overwhelmed to think of anything clever to say. "It must be a Christmas miracle."

**Sigh, this isn't making sense to me. **

**Crowley sent them on a mission. It was so important, it couldn't wait. But it only took them three days to complete. Yeah, that totally couldn't wait. **

**Now this is the biggie: If you noticed, each little story is a day. So one day the baron told them they had to go to Gallica. They left the next day. The day after that, they are lying awake in Gallica. So it only took them one day to get to Gallica? Yet they are whining on the way back about how it's gonna take at least three days to sail back unless they use the fast design of the Skandian ship? IT MAKES NO SENSE... HUFF.. HUFF... PANT**

**There, got that off my chest. Now let's just ignore it people. We are all here for fanfiction, after all, with the emphasis on _fan _and _fiction. _**

**On a happy note, Christmas is tommorrow! :D :D :D **


	24. Christmas eve

**Christmas eve**

Will and Halt were reading through reports in the cabin that they used as a base.

"Theiving from the food stores," Halt read out. "Mysterious food disappearences. Well, that can wait till after Christmas," he chucked it on the rapidly growing pile.

"What's this?" Will said, more to himself than to Halt. "A request for Sir Katridge. Everyone is slacking off, no work is being done, you must do something about it."

"Must we?" Halt raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"After Christmas, I'm guessing?" It wasn't really a question. Will tossed it on the pile.

"Better idea- never," Halt picked it up and tore it in half.

Will shrugged. "Fine by me. Who's that?"

His sharp ears had picked up the sound of the horses whinny. It wasn't a danger alarm, so it was someone they knew.

"Gilan," Halt said. He sounded very sure of himself. And, sure enough, when he opened the door, Gilan greeted them.

"Hello again, Gil," Halt said.

"Good afternoon, my fellow rangers," Gilan hung his cloak on a peg beside the door.

"I assume you're here for Christmas?" Halt guessed.

"Of course. You can't have a party without me." Gilan grinned.

"Who said we were having a party?" Halt asked.

"We were going to celebrate with just a few friends," Will said. "Me, Halt, Pauline and Alyss."

Gilan frowned. "No Jenny?" he asked innocently.

"She's busy catering for the Baron's feast," Will explained.

"Oh, too bad," Gilan sighed. "I'll see her afterwards then. So it'll just be the five of us during the day?"

"Seven," Crowley said.

Will and Gilan jumped.

"I saw them," Halt said.

"Hey," Horace greeted his friends.

"Horace!" Will said with utter delight. "Shouldn't you be in castle Araluen? Why are you here? Are you spending Christmas with us?"

"That's right," Horace smiled.

"Perfect," Will said happily. "Me, you, Halt, Crowley, Pauline, Alyss, Gilan and Jenny in the evening. This will be a really good Christmas!

"It really is a party," Halt groaned, as the names were listed off.

**It's Christmas eve today in NZ! I'm quite excited for Christmas. It'll be my puppy's first Christmas with us :D**


	25. Christmas day

**Christmas day**

Will woke in a haze. There was some reason today was special. He couldn't remember in the foggy middle ground between sleep and consciousness.

He swung his legs out of bed, though he was barely awake. There was a reason he wanted to get out of bed early- what was it?

Shrugging to himself, he let his body robotically perform it's morning duties. Get dressed, comb his tangles from his hair, leave the room to make coffee.

Will frowned. Was that snoring he heard? He cautiously pressed an ear to the other bedroom. Yes, there was definitely someone there. He pushed open the door and silently moved over the bed, where a tall knight was sleeping soundly.

Horace? On his couch? In Redmont?

In a rush, it all came back to him. It was Christmas day and Horace had come to stay. Will grinned to himself. It rymed.

"I'm a poet, whatever Halt says," he said to himself. Horace gave a particularly loud snore. Will shrugged and went to make himself coffee. His friend was actually a surprisingly light sleeper when they were camping. It was just in safe territory that Horace conked out completely.

He brewed a large pot of coffee, acutely aware that not only was Horace here, but the others had all left their gifts under his tree as a mark they were coming back.

He remembered the times when he would leap out of bed for Santa Claus. Will was fully grown now and much too old for Santa, but he did still have the same feeling of glee when he got out of bed.

Horace was up sometime later. He helped himself to coffee and the bacon and eggs Will was making for breakfast.

"This is good," he said, spraying crumbs everywhere. He took a deep draught of coffee.

Will raised an eyebrow at him. Horace raised one back.

"I can do it too now," he said.

"That's childish," Will said, then ruined it by adding, "I do it better."

Horace scoffed. "Yes, you'd like to believe that," he said.

"Well, I do," Will frowned. "Your other eyebrow moves with it."

"Oh, sure," Horace was convinced he'd mastered the expression. The ranger was jealous, he decided.

This argument could have gone on all day, had the others not arrived. Will heard them coming, of course. Tug gave a greeting and the steps were deliberately creaky anyway.

"Let the party begin!" Gilan said, stepping into the cabin that was beginning to look crowded with Will, Horace, Halt, Crowley, Pauline, Gilan and Alyss all present.

"For the last time, it's not a party," Halt insisted. "It's a group of uninvited people that all showed up of their own accord."

"That Halt," Crowley said, slapping his old friend on the back, "is called a party. Now have we got drinks in here, or what?"

"I made coffee," Will said. The rangers seized on this idea eagerly and cups were passed around.

"Not exactly party drinks," Alyss smiled. Pauline winked at her.

"Get used to it," she told her former studant. "These are rangers we are with, after all."

"Too true," Alyss agreed wryly.

The day wore on. When the sun was high in the sky, alcoholic drinks were pulled out. Usually, rangers drank sparsely, but this was a speciel occasion.

Will, who didn't have much of a taste for alcohol, didn't drink too much. The same went for Horace and the girls. Gilan and Crowley both handled their alcohol fairly well and drank more than the others.

On the other hand, Halt didn't process alcohol well. He knew that, but he didn't want to lose to Crowley, who was making a show of drinking a lot. And the more Halt drank, the harder it was for him to accept defeat.

"Lookin' a little tipsy there, Halt," Crowley said, completely aware of what was going through his old friends mind. Deliberately, he took another swig.

"Don't be ridiculous," Halt said, his words slurring together. He was pleased that he had managed to say a long word like 'ridiculous' and a part of him was a bit concerned about this. That wasn't a normal thought that occurred to him. Or was it? It was getting hard to remember.

"Nope, definitely looking tipsy," Crowley said, pretending to study his friend.

"Stop it," Pauline hit his arm lightly.

Halt blinked at his wife. "Pauline, you look prettier than usual," he said. And she did seem to have a glowing aura around her, almost like an angel.

Crowley sniggered. "That was a complement gone wrong," he said.

Pauline glared at the commandant. "Thank you Halt... I think," she said, a little uncertainly. "I think you've had enough to drink."

"Definately," Crowley agreed. He put on his most patronising expression as he swallowed more alchohol.

"No, I'm fine," Halt said, ignoring the fact that he was starting to feel light headed. If Crowley could drink, so could he!

Will and the others were watching this with some amusement. Halt hadn't noticed- he was too busy staring at his wife. Crowley was all too obviously hiding hysterics. Pauline looked worried.

"I hope you can hold your alchohol better," Alyss said to her boyfriend, a half concerned, half amused smile twitching her lips.

"Of course," Will assured her. He made a mental note not to drink any more.

"There's only one way to find out if he can or not," Crowley said, holding up his glass. "A drinking contest!"

"No," Pauline said. "No drinking contests."

"Yeah, I don't think it's a good idea," Gilan agreed, peering at his mentor in wonder. Halt was swaying as he walked.

"Why don't we put the alchohol away for now?" Pauline suggested.

"Oh, come on-"

"Sorry, I'll refrase that," the elegant courier had steel in her eyes. "We're putting the alchohol away now."

"Fine," Crowley grumbled. "You're no fun."

She turned back to her husband. "You, sober up!" she commanded. Predictably, it didn't work, but Will had an idea forming.

"Why don't we go down to the river?" he suggested. "The water's very cold this time of year."

"That sounds lovely," Alyss said.

"I'd like a walk to the river," Gilan had an evil grin.

"What do you say, Halt?" Pauline gave her husband a charming smile.

"Sure," Halt said, his mind fogged with alchohol.

They threw on coats and wandered down to the river. Ebony bounded beside them.

They all walked right to the waters edge. Then Gilan planted both his hands on his former mentors back and pushed him into the water.

Halt surfaced, spluttering. "What the hell?" he gasped.

"We're helping you sober up, darling," Pauline said sweetly. Halt was not deceived by her tone of voice- especially because she was splashing him with freezing water.

"There, doesn't that clear your head?" Crowley said.

"You know it's all your fault," Pauline told the sandy haired ranger. "Now, everyone back inside before we all catch colds."

The day continued with no more alchohol. They went up to the castle for a feast in the evening where they met up with Jenny. The castle staff served coffee which the rangers all relished.

The Baron gave a long speech that most people tuned out of. Will tried to listen, he just got distracted. Then Arald proposed a toast.

Will raised his glass. He felt Alyss do the same and Halt on his other side. Gilan and Jenny grinned from across the table.

"Merry Christmas!" everyone cried and Will clinked galsses with all his friends: Alyss, Halt, Pauline, Horace, Gilan, Crowley and Jenny. It was warm and comfortable. Here, he knew all the officials, the craftmasters, the nobles and the peasants. It was home.

And there was nowhere he would rather spend Christmas.


	26. Boxing day

**Boxing day**

Will really did hate farewells.

"I'll come visit," Horace said, spontaniously embracing his friend. "Whenever I get the chance."

Will gave him a smile. "Who knows? Maybe I'll visit you. If I get the right missions." He glanced sideways at the Corps Commandant.

"If you get the right missions," Crowley said, giving nothing away. He stepped forward to shake hands with Will and give his best friend Halt a quick hug. "I'll see you lot at the gathering," he said.

"Mhm, see you," Halt said.

Gilan hugged both his mentor and Will. When it came to Jenny, his embrace was a long, lingering one.

"You're going to have a lot to catch up on," Halt said. "Seeing as you've been here nearly all december."

Gilan shrugged. "I'll find time to visit."

And with that, after everyone had said goodbye, Horace, Crowley and Gilan swung up into their saddles.

"Let's do this again next year!" Gilan said.

"That's a long time away," Halt raised his eyebrow. "I thought you'd want to get together sooner."

Gilan grinned. "Not next Christmas. I meant New Years!"

"Godspeed Gilan," Will said, raising a hand. "And Horace, and Crowley."

"Travel safely," Halt instructed.

The rangers and the girls watched as the three horses rode away, getting smaller and smaller until they disappeared.

Will hated farewells. But they did make reunions all the more sweeter. And he still had his memorys. Memorys of a really good Christmas.

**Merry Christmas!**

**I got a kindle for Christmas! Does anyone have any good recommendations of books to download?**


End file.
